In the field of imaging, application of fiber optics is coming more into use. Such fiber optics may be used in a system for scanning a document to produce signals representative of the images, such as characters and pictures that are on the document. As with any other system, a fiber optic imaging system contains inefficiencies or imperfections for which corrections should be made in order to obtain a uniform output. Unfortunately, correcting for these deficiencies generally tends to be an expensive undertaking. Such correction ordinarily involves calibrating the components of a system to assure they meet pre-determined tolerances. It obviously would be desirable to have a system that corrects for the imperfections in a fiber optic array system that is not expensive, but is dependable and reliable.